Different Awakening: Wedding Night
by Esid
Summary: After a successful wedding and reception, the tactician and his new wife retire for the night to their new home. The two have waited for a long time, and now that they are married, there is only one thing left for them to do. They'd stayed their hands until now, but every marriage needs to be consummated. (Tactician/Mark/Robin x Lyn)


_Different Awakening: Wedding Night_

The day had been a complete success. No matter which way Robin looked at it, things couldn't have gone any better than they did. The wedding had gone without a hitch. No risen or bandits had shown up during the reception. Everything went smoothly. Well, maybe too smoothly. As the cool breeze of the outdoors brushed his face, the tactician could feel some of the warmth of the day leaving him. After hours of dancing and even drinking, his body felt like it was on fire. The breeze was nice and the scenery, lit only by the cool light of a full moon made it all the better as he walked through the plains, swaying a bit because of the alcohol in his system. With him walked Lyndis—his beautiful wife, who had to cling to his arm and lean on him for some extra support. Neither of them was quite drunk, but they'd both drank a fair share of the wine, mead, and ale that was offered at the reception. Just looking at her made Robin chuckle, as this was the first time he'd seen her in such a state. Likewise, Lyn looked up at him as she tightened her hold on his arm and giggled in such a way that made it seem like a mermaid's song was calling to him in his ears.

Their new tent—a yurt—had been set up well away from camp to give them some well deserved privacy from prying ears and eyes. They were supposed to get there on a horse, mostly because of the distance, but Robin wasn't confident enough of his riding skills in his current state, so he proposed they walked instead. (His mind was still sharp enough to know that his riding would be impaired, though.) Besides, this gave them a way to rid themselves of some the alcohol in their systems while sharing a nice walk with one another; a win-win situation. Gods knew that they needed something like that to relax after the festivities. Robin wouldn't complain, he felt extremely glad to have his _wife_ hold on to him as they walked.

"There it is," Lyn said as she pointed forward. The yurt was coming into view in all its glory. Had it not been for two candles that had been lit (who lit them and when, Robin wasn't sure) there would've been a chance of them missing their new home. Even from that distance, they could both tell that it was quite big. Robin's tent back at camp was considered to be big for a single person. This yurt was almost twice the size at first glance. It made sense, considering that it would be (officially) shared by two people. The design of the outside was simple. It reminded him of a smaller version of Lyn's old yurt back in Sacae. Perhaps that was the reason why she looked at it with longing. "It's beautiful, isn't it, Robin?"

Her eyes flickered to him. At that moment, he didn't know if he was talking about the yurt or about her, but he answered, "It certainly is lovely."

Before they entered, he lifted her in his arms before she had a chance to protest. He explained his reasoning, calling it traditional for a husband to carry his wife for the first time across the threshold of their home. It was enough for Lyn to stop squirming in his arms and instead wrap her own around his neck as she leaned her head against his chest.

The outside of the yurt made no justice to its inside. Exquisite fabrics of different colors were hung on the walls. There were small flaps that could be rolled up to act as windows, which brought in the outside light. There were many more candles burning in there, strategically placed so that they wouldn't catch anything on fire should they fall to the ground. There was a simple, short wooden table in the middle of the room with two cushions as chairs and a bed just big enough to hold them both if they cuddled up. All of their possessions had also been moved in there. Robin could see his coat folded over the wooden crate his armor was stored in. Likewise, he could see Lyn's armor there along with Sol Katti and Mani Katti placed on top of it. There were other things, like Robin's books and maps, and trinkets the two could use such as cups and plates, all of which gave it a homely feel Robin hadn't felt in a long time.

"I think you can set me down now, dear," Lyn called out after a while, snapping her husband back to reality so fast that he almost missed the way she called him. It got his heart pumping fast.

"A-alright," he said, cursing himself for stuttering as he set her down, smiling nonetheless. The two took the chance to remove their boots to keep from dragging in any mud and accidentally staining the rug that covered most of the floor. It seemed that the greenette was prepared to explore the place a bit, but she wouldn't get that chance just yet, as he pulled her to him, his arms quickly wrapping around her small frame like a snake would do to its pray to bring her even closer before he kissed those lips that always drove away any other thoughts in his mind but those of her. Just as quickly, her hands clung to his back, clutching fistfuls of the fabric of his coat as she returned the kiss with just as much passion. And when he poked at her lips with his tongue, she gave him entry immediately, both of them enjoying the taste of the other, despite, or maybe because, of their current condition. She moaned lightly as he sucked on her lower lip and he groaned in approval when she nibbled at his. Robin's hands moved to the small of her back and Lyns to the back of his neck and head as they tried desperately to deepen the kiss further, their bodies pressing hard against each other.

They broke the kiss only when it got too difficult to take breaths. They were both panting and flushed like they'd never been before. To Lyn, Robin looked as red as his ruby eyes. She knew that she had to look the same, feeling the heat up to her ears. Never before had they kissed with such… passion. She liked it. She was discovering as much about her husband as she was discovering about herself. Why hadn't they done this before? They'd kissed many times, but it was never like this. Was it because of the link they now shared? ...Or maybe their slight inebriation. Well, she could get intoxicated with this if they continued. But it wasn't only her face that felt warm. Her entire body was burning up, and she knew well why that was. Despite what others thought, the two of them had never crossed _the_ line of physical intimacy. They slept together in the purest of senses—holding each other close but never going further than sharing small kisses and sweet nothings. But now her body yearned for his. That kiss had triggered this. Or perhaps it was the conversation Farina, Anna, and Flavia had with the young Lorcan that planted the idea in her head. And guessing by the pressing she felt from Robin on her tummy, she knew she wasn't alone in the thought.

Noticing this, Robin flushed even deeper, turning away from her and trying to move away, but finding he couldn't because his hands would not allow him to let go of her. Not that it mattered, as her hold on him was firm enough to not let him move even if his body wanted to. "I'm sorry," he said, slowly turning to face her again, clearly embarrassed by the reaction his body was showing. "I, um—"

She never let him finish the thought. Her hands pulled him down to her as to claim his lips again, and Robin allowed himself to get lost in the feeling once more. It seemed like Lyndis did not mind his length pressing against her. She even pulled him closer again. The small movements from her body drove him crazy as she rubbed against his length, be it consciously or not. Robin moved a hand to her head and slowly pulled of the headband she'd been wearing, letting it fall to the ground. He ran his hand through her hair as well, and before he knew it, all the braids had been undone, letting her long, silky, green hair flow freely down her back. As they continued ravaging each other's lips, he found himself pulling off her white shawl, letting that too pool at her feet.

Lyn's heart was already beating a mile a second. With every touch of him, she felt more eager to take things further. And when he started picking at her attire, she did the same to his. She found her hands were already working on undoing the sash he wore over his coat. Having always worn one herself, she knew precisely how to take one off. The fabric became loose and free before she threw it unceremoniously somewhere else. Robin, following her example, undid her own sash while she carefully worked on the buttons that kept his coat closed, all while the two fought for dominance with their tongues as they kissed. Much like the dancing flames of the candles around them, the two of them moved sporadically, but elegantly as they continued. The brunettes coat was thrown over the table as soon as his lover was done unbuttoning it, revealing his white undershirt.

Robin swallowed hard as they separated once again. This was really happening. Looking at her and guessing from her actions to that point, she seemed to want this too. However, Robin still had to ask. "Are you sure about this? We can slow down, if you want. It'll be fine."

She looked into his eyes, her face betraying nothing of what she was thinking. Her breathing was evening out, and her mind was clearing as well. She looked at his chest, entranced by how it moved as her husband inhaled and exhaled. Biting her lower lip, she gave a small nod before pulling up his undershirt. "I want to do this with you, Robin…" She let the shirt hit the floor, not being able to look him in the eye for the first time. Her hands lingered over his chest for a second, almost as if afraid to make contact. Touching the bare skin of his torso felt very differently than that of his hands, arms, or head. The skin was soft, despite the muscle hidden underneath and the bumps made by the different scars that marred it. Her fingers explored the surface, and she didn't fail to notice the goosebumps that formed on his skin as she trailed over some of the scars.

"I… lost my maiden head a long time ago," she said weakly. She was too afraid to look at the reaction he would have to it. There was no way to hide it. If they kept going forward, he would find out anyways. Better to get it out in the open now instead of making it awkward during the act. "I've never been with another man! I-it happened while riding when I was young… I didn't know you could lose it like that… My mother assured me it was common for it to happen, but still. I know this is important to men… I'm—"

Lyn felt as Robin kissed the top of her head. For a moment, she didn't know what to think of it. Her heart was pounding hard, and it only seemed to do it harder when she felt his lips leave her. Slowly, she lifted her head to look at him. She expected a frown, maybe even a scowl, but he was smiling at her like he always did, his hands running up and down her back reassuringly. "For a moment I thought you would tell me something much more shocking," he said with a chuckle. "I don't care about that stuff, my love. I may not know much about medicine, but even I know that horse riding is one of many ways a woman can break their maiden head. I trust you more than I trust anyone else, so I know you are telling me the truth. If anything, I see it as a small blessing in disguise! That means that our first time won't be painful for you— Well, I _think_ it won't. It may be uncomfortable, but not pain— Woah!"

She squeezed him hard against her, burying her head in his chest. She counted herself lucky to have a lover that was so understanding and trusting. "It's such a relief to hear you say that! I'm sorry for worrying you over nothing." She loosened her grip and gave him a peck on the lips. "Then… Should we continue?"

It couldn't have been easy for Lyndis to say those things, Robin knew. Back in Elibe, such things would have a bigger significance and have great consequences, but in this world, things were different. Not that it mattered. Be it in the world they were currently in, or Elibe, Robin wouldn't care either way. To show that he did, in fact, want to continue, the dark mage undid the buttons on the back of his lady's wedding dress. It was a slow process, going over each individual button, and there were many of them that ran from the base of her neck all the way to her lower back. But once done, the dress slid completely off her slim body, leaving the Blade Lord in nothing other than her white small clothes, barely big enough to cover her intimate areas. Soon enough, those pieces joined the rest of her clothes on the floor, however, leaving her completely exposed to him. Lyndis didn't fall behind, as she was able to loosen his trousers and push them down along with his own undergarments.

The two stared into each other's eyes, Lyn's shining like emeralds and Robin's like rubies. There was no exchange of words necessary. Lyn's cheeks were burning a pretty shade of red like they'd never done before. It was one thing to be seen naked by another. It was quite another to allow someone to remove one's clothes. There was trust in it. There was love to it. And though neither of them would rather have anyone else shed their clothes for them, it was still quite embarrassing when it was all said and done.

Like she'd done before, Robin laid his hands on her bare skin. Her tone body was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. It was the body of a warrior—the muscles she'd build up after years of training and the scars she'd gained from numerous fights were proof of that. Even with healing magic, scars were quite commonplace. Robin even knew how Lyn had gotten most of the ones on her body. He had to know, he'd been the one that treated them back in Elibe before they had any healer. He ran a finger over every scar, recalling in his mind when and how she got them—all the close calls that he would've lost her. She shivered under his touch, but didn't retreat. Like him, she too was exploring his body. Her eyes told him she too was thinking about his scars until he noticed her sadness when her hand lingered too long on one spot. The wound that almost killed him…

They closed the distance between each other, holding each other in their arms. Lyn's breasts were pressed lightly against him, her pink nipples being not quite hidden from view. Likewise, Robin's hardened member was pressing against Lyn's belly, already showing eagerness for what they both knew would be happening. Robin would've looked away in embarrassment over it again if he wasn't so captivated by Lyn's eyes. Her hands laid on his upper arms, holding onto him, while his found themselves on the small of her back, just above her round buttocks. She was holding him in place as much as he was holding her.

They were at an impasse of sorts. Neither of them had experience to help guide them when it came to making love. Lyn knew about sex from the times before she met Robin for the first time, as she had been a teenager that would be married off. Some of the other Shepherds also talked about it casually, which she found was enough to flare up her cheeks, especially when there were insinuations that she was having sex with Robin before marriage because they slept in the same tent. It was all in good nature, she knew; nothing but teasing. She knew how to please a man only from other people, but when it came time to show the _only_ man she really wanted to try it all with, her mind went blank.

In Robin's case, this was also his first time. He had a chance to experience it back in Plegia when he was still under the care of his first master. He was good friends with a girl, and had gone as far as kissing and such. The two of them would've taken it a step further, but they were caught, and they were never allowed to be alone from then on. Suffice to say, like Lyndis, all he knew was from what others had said and from those few candid scenes of books that Sumia lent to him. But this situation was very different. Not only was Lyn and entirely different woman, but she was also his _wife_. This was the love of his life. Messing up things here would not only be embarrassing, but could make things strain between them for some time. They couldn't just stand there forever, though. Someone had to make a move eventually, and so he took it upon himself to lead her.

Robin leaned down towards her. She'd been expecting him to kiss her again, even preparing herself with puckered lips, but she was surprised when he went past her lips and moved towards her neck. The way he kissed her there was like nothing she'd experienced before. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the experience, slowly moving her head in the opposite direction to let Robin have a better angle of her neck. A small moan left her as he continued the action, concentrating on a spot where he was getting the best response out of her. He nibbled her skin and she clutched his shoulders in turn.

The nomad became overly aware of their bodies. There was a pleasant heat radiating from Robin. She didn't mind how his erection was pressing hard against her. If anything, she was glad to know that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. She would soon find out, though. She felt Robin's right hand moving from her back, to her ass, where it lingered for a while before it continued on to her thigh, his lips still working away at her neck. Her breath hitched when she felt his fingers reach the small bush above her flower and she felt the hesitation in Robin. She knew that he would move his hand back if she didn't do anything. Her left hand traveled the length of his arm and pulled his back, encouraging him to continue. Her forehead landed on Robin's shoulder the moment she felt his finger exploring the area between her legs as he now sucked at the base of her neck. He was gentle as he massaged her thighs and then ran a finger over her lower lips, and for that she silently thanked him. His fingers sent small jolts of pleasure up her spine, making her breathing more ragged.

Lyn's left hand moved back up his body until it landed on the back of his neck. As good as it felt to have Robin kissing, nibbling, and then sucking at her neck, her lips yearned for his again. She was able to pull him off for another kiss. And when her right hand moved down to his member, it was his breath that came out shaky between each kiss. She gave the shaft, slow, gentle strokes, working the skin back and forward. This didn't stop Robin from playing around some more. He took a step further by running a finger between her labia, teasing her entrance and clit. The longer he did it, the weaker her knees got. She could feel them shaking every time his now wet finger moved, and her breathing was now coming out more like moaning. She was about to collapse when he suddenly stopped and moved away. She was about to ask why he stopped when he picked her up in his arms and carried her. The possibility of him ending things now crossed her mind. Maybe he wasn't enjoying it? Only when she saw he was taking her over to the bed did she relax again.

She could feel a few drops worth of precum he'd left behind on her belly going down her body until they got lost in her bush. Then there was also her own wetness starting to run down her thighs and on Robin's fingers as he carried her over to the bed, not once breaking eye contact. He laid her down on her back, making sure she didn't rest her weight on her long hair. She pushed her torso up when he sat next to her, eager to continue the kiss where they left off. Their lips connected once more and they continued their little dance.

Her legs slowly spread apart as he moved a hand up her inner thigh, his other hand taking in one of her breasts and fondling it, sometimes flicking at her hard nipple. She too made sure not to fall behind. Her hand went back to his cock and continued stroking at the same rhythm she had done before, seeing as how he seemed to enjoy it before. Robin was making her reach her limit faster than she'd been expecting. Her hips involuntarily pushed against his fingers as he moved them around, but her mind was telling her she shouldn't. Farina told during the reception, while being a bit tipsy, that women tend to last a lot longer than men do before reaching orgasm. But Robin still hadn't shown any signs of it, or none that Lyn could see. If it was true, then Lyn thought she mustn't be doing enough. Thankfully, Farina had also suggested something to her that would "drive any man crazy". With nothing to lose and everything to gain, the greenette made up her mind.

Robin was taken aback when Lyn pushed him down. He could only raise an eyebrow at her, not having enough breath in him to say a single word. His fingers slowed down their movement as he saw her lean back down, her breasts out of reach. He shuddered the moment he felt her warm breath against the crown of his cock. This was something he'd never expected of Lyn, not that he was disappointed at all. If anything, he was quite pleased. His cock twitched the moment her lips kissed the base of his shaft, and Robin let out a groan that was louder than he expected, but Lyn's action certainly deserved the praise. That only seemed to signal her to go further, as she kept laying kisses all over his member without stopping her hand from stroking it. And when her lips kissed his tip, he didn't get a chance to prepare for what was coming next. His breath left him in a second as he felt the warmth of her mouth envelope him. It felt incredible, and the sight was one to behold. Lyn tucked a strand of hair behind her ear so it wouldn't get on the way before slowly bobbing her head up and down his length, her tongue moving around for lubrication. Robin had half a mind to let her do all the work, but given their positions, he could easily reciprocate.

In one quick move, Robin moved Lyn so that her knees would be resting on each side of his torso, his arms over her legs. The movement surprised Lyn, who stopped momentarily to look at Robin. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he suddenly pressed her butt down. She felt him between her labia once more, except this time it wasn't a finger—those he had busy squeezing her round bum. He was using his tongue instead! She shivered, not out of disgust, but out of pleasure as he licked and sucked at her with such precision that it was almost as if he knew just exactly what she liked before he even tried it. The warmth, softness and texture of his tongue was a nice contrast to that of his finger. Her mouth went back down to his cock, her hand helping to pump it faster. The two were trying to satisfy the other, but the pleasure they felt was making it harder and harder by the second for either one to do it without being sloppy. In the end, Lyn was the one to reach her orgasm first, showering Robin in her nectar. She felt spasms go all over her body, forcing her to sit up on Robin's face out of fear of biting down on something she shouldn't have. As for Robin? He was thankful that he'd been able to get her there. Another second and he would've shot his seed in her mouth.

With her breathing steadying, Lyn only moved off of him once she regained control over her own body. She flushed even harder when she noticed the state he was in. His entire face was covered in her juices and he even licked some off as if it was nothing. She got a hold on part of the blanket that was under them and rushed to clean what remained off of his face before her cheeks went up in flames. Robin could only chuckle, stopping her once he felt she'd done enough.

"I'm sorry…" the greenette whimpered as she tried her best, and failed, at keeping eye contact. Robin chuckled once more.

"Don't be," he told her, holding her arms gently before planting a kiss on her forehead. "It was proof that you enjoyed it. I was just about to reach my limit, actually."

"...should I continue then?" Lyn asked, thinking that if he'd been enjoying it, then she would do it for him. She tried her best to remember what Farina and Anna had told her, but for the most part she'd winged it. It hadn't been unpleasant to do so, but it seemed that Robin had a different idea.

"It's fine," he told her. He cupped one of her cheeks and she leaned into his touch, her eyes closing slightly as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I… I was thinking we could do the real thing."

She answered him with a kiss. Before long, he'd laid her down on her back once more, this time positioning himself by her legs. Though she was nervous, she was also looking forward to it. Her body _wanted_ this. _She_ wanted this. She spread her legs for him, inviting him to continue as he moved to the space in front of him, her legs rubbing against his waist. He looked down and held his erection in his hand to guide it, his crown rubbing against her labia while his other hand kept a firm hold on her thigh. Lyn bit down on her lower lip, eyes looking between what she could see of their connection and Robin's eyes. She gave him a small nod, and with that, he pushed himself inside her, her walls spreading to welcome his member. He did it slowly and she whimpered at the discomfort—it wasn't exactly pain, but having never felt something like that before, it was hard for her to describe it. There was doubt in Robin's eyes, and Lyn was afraid he would pull out of her when things had hardly started.

"Don't push yourself, Lyn," he reassured her. "We can stop here, if—"

"No!" She grabbed his hands with hers, hoping that would stop him. This was a normal reaction to her first time. If they stopped now... She didn't want their wedding night to end on such a sour note, not when she could take it for a little bit. If what she was told was true, what she felt would

be replaced by pleasure if they kept going. "I-I'm okay. I want to keep going."

Robin hesitated for a moment, knowing that Lyn _was_ pushing herself, but stopping when she looked so determined would be worse. He leaned down, hovering just above her by putting all his weight on his forearms and knees. He kissed her, thinking that perhaps doing that would help her. He wanted to make sure the experience wasn't an unpleasant one for her. He loved her, and the last thing he wanted was to see her uncomfortable while making love. He felt her arms pulling at his lower back, not quite reaching his buttocks, and the brunnette pushed further into her, relishing at the sensation of her walls clamping down on him. He let out a low, "gods…" as he felt her warmth all around him, making his whole body go numb for a few seconds before he could recover.

Lyn curled back her spine, squeezing her eyes shut. The sensation was hard to ignore, but Robin's lips on hers was helping. She had all the support she needed at that moment to continue. With the smallest of movements, she could feel how his length was pushing deep into her depth and then coming out only to be pushed back in once again. Every time this happened, she let out a moan. As they continued, they found themselves falling into a rhythm they both could enjoy. Lyn found herself pushing her pelvis against his, trying her best to meet him halfway. As both of their movement increased in speed along with their breathing. It was difficult to keep kissing like that. She ran her fingers all over his back and the back of his head, clutching fistfulls of hair as Robin returned to the spot of her neck he'd been kissing before. Her moans were getting louder with each thrust, and she didn't care anymore whether they were being loud or not. The yurt was far away enough from anything that no one but each other would hear their passions.

"Robin!" She moaned out his name. It seemed to get a good reaction out of her lover, as his movements became more precise, though a bit rougher, making for an even more pleasurable experience. So she kept calling out his name, over and over again, making him pick up speed the more she did it. He was pushing the full length of his cock into her now, and he was doing it hard.

"Don't stop," she cooed, finally being able to fully enjoy the experience. Her body was feeling extremely hot. One of Robin's hands found its way to one of her sensitive breasts, and she was thankful that he hadn't forgotten about them. He squeezed them, almost digging his fingers into them, nothing like he had done before. The added pressure that would normally be discomforting made her core hotter. "Just like that!"

Robin was pushing all the right buttons in Lyn, he knew. Her voice couldn't sound any more erotic even if she tried. The way her body subtly moved with his made it hard to keep himself from reaching his limit. The sight of her was more than enough to do that, with the growing glisten it had to it from the sweat that was forming on her skin and the subtle pink marks that he'd left on the base of her neck and collarbone when he sucked at her skin. He could feel his member twitching inside her, telling him he wouldn't last much longer. "Lyn— I'm at my limit—"

His instinct was to pull out and spill his seed on her belly or the ground, but Lyn wasn't having any of that. As soon as the words left him, she locked his hips in place by wrapping her legs around him, ankles crossed so that he couldn't pull out. Robin had to remind himself that it was fine. They were in love. They were _married_. If she were to get pregnant, it wouldn't be a bad thing at all. So he didn't push against her, instead thrusting hard a few last times before his hot cum splurt out in her womb. She jolted in response with each one, arching her back. He'd filled her up more than he expected, for when he took his cock out, some of his seed came gushing out with it, spilling down to her ass and onto the bed. Robin could've stared at the sight all his life if he wasn't even more captivated by the smile that spread across Lyn's lips, even with her breathing heavily to recover once her back touched the bed once again.

"You might get pregnant now, you know?" Robin reminded her, his hand, having found hers, intertwining their fingers together.

"I hope so," she said with the most beautiful smile Robin had ever seen, making his heart skip a beat. "There is peace now. It is better for us to start a family now, while we can."

Robin had no argument against that. He himself had already thought many times of having children with Lyn in the past. If one came out of this, he would be a happy man. And if none did, well, that meant they would need to work on that some more in the future. They both were still young. There would be plenty of opportunities to have children. But then, why wait? Even then, as the two were slowly recovering, his penis was still standing hard. He gave her a cocky smile as he said, "then we should make sure it does happen."

Lyn laughed gleefully, seeing at how serious Robin was being about it. She wasn't lying when she told him that she would be happy to get pregnant with his child. She hadn't expected him to be as equally into the idea as her, but now that she knew, it made her think that they were even more connected than she first thought.

Her legs laid together to a side as the tactician guided himself into her once more. The position, though similar to the one they'd first taken, made the sensation quite different. His cock was rubbing against different spots, but it was still just as good as before. Her legs laid to a side, but her torso was still flat on the bed, her breasts bouncing slightly with every thrust. Robin massaged her hip with one hand as he held on to her leg for support with his other. The movement gave her goosebumps, but nonetheless, she liked it. From that position, she couldn't do much other than enjoy the experience. She rubbed the hand on her hip, gingerly moving it up to his wrist and then back down.

Lyn had been tight for Robin since the beginning, but with this position, she was twice as much. He could feel every single bump on her walls as he came in and out of her. Much like how the small flames of the candles danced around them, he felt them enter into a sort of euphoric trance. The swordmaster and the dark mage stared deeply into each other's eyes, telling each other exactly what they were feeling. They had a connection like none other. Each one knew what the other was thinking. It was like Robin had inadvertently established a mind-link between them.

 _You are so beautiful. Gods… I'm losing my mind. Lyn, I love you so much._

 _There, just there! You are so good to me, Robin. I'm so glad I met you. Ah!_

They both knew what had happened, but didn't seem to mind it at all. There was something about hearing the undeniable truth of their partner's thoughts. For that reason, even if they were meant to last much longer than their first time, both of them reached their orgasm in unison quite fast, the mix of his seed and her nectar exploding inside of Lyn.

And for the second time that night, Robin pulled out of Lyn, seeing the trail of their love juices trailing down her leg. Sex was amazing. He knew they would both grow addicted to it, which could become a problem when they rejoined the others back at the war camp. But as good as it felt, and despite being in quite good shape, a lot of energy had left the tactician in the act. He took the chance to lay down besides Lyn, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"Did… you…?" She said weakly between breaths as she turned her head slightly to look at him when he laid down.

"I don't know," he admitted, already knowing what she would be asking. "I'm not sure… why it happened. But… I'm not complaining." The two of them chuckled. Yes, it wasn't a bad thing at all. Taking advantage of his position, Lyn moved closer to him, a hand resting on his chest. As for Robin, he traced the blobs he'd marked her with. "Good thing I made those somewhere you can hide them once we go back to camp…"

She tried to look down at what he was talking about it. It was hard to see, but she could just about make out what he was referring to. Suddenly, she felt a little mischievous. She nuzzled his neck for a moment, positioning herself so that he couldn't do anything. She would do the same to him. The difference being, she wouldn't leave her marks on the base of his neck where he could hide it. "I want to show everyone that you are mine," she said as she sucked his neck, with him doing nothing about it other than running his hands through her hair.

She had to do it a couple of times before she understood how it worked. Taking a few minutes, she observed her handy work, smiling when she crossed eyes with him again. "The guys are going to ask questions about that, you know."

"I don't care," she said as she gave him a peck. Her body was halfway over his, her legs rubbing against him in such a way that he couldn't avoid feeling aroused once again. This she noticed, her free hand moving to his penis and giving it a couple of strokes. It was begging to be inside of her, and she would grant him that. With confidence, she straddled him, her hand guiding his cock to her entrance. "One more time," she whispered to him as she pushed herself down on it with a gasp.

Robin had been wrong before. _That_ was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen—Lyn completely nude over him, hips swaying a little from side to side as she pushed herself down on him and then back up, her hands using his abdomen as support as she gasped and moaned, changing angles that suited her best. This time it was him calling out her name, his hands on her waist. Like she'd done before, he was now pushing against her to meet halfway, his hands squeezing her waist before trailing to her hips and back up. To think that the same action could feel so different based solely on the position they took each other in! And that's what she was doing, riding him like he was a steed. She was claiming him as much as he had claimed her.

The tactician sat up, forcing the nomad to push her knees forward to accommodate him and her hands finding his shoulders. Her skin felt like it was melting to his lips as he left a trail of kisses up her stomach and onto her breasts. He kissed her right nipple, fondling her left breast as to not let it go forgotten. He played with them with tongue and thumb. Lyn seemed to enjoy it, her movements speeding up. She hugged his head, begging him to stay at her bosom and he was more than happy to do so.

She whispered sweet nothings into his ear as she kept him in place, feeling that before long, her insides would be shaped around him from how rock hard he was. It was her who first reached her peak, crying out in pleasure as she felt her nectar leave for a third time. Her body had reached its limit as well. She collapsed over him and onto the bed. But Robin wasn't quite done yet. He was still thrusting into her as he held her, nibbling her earlobe that was now in range. His hands were on her ass as he moved her body for her, Lyn trying her best to do so, but failing from the spasms each thrust sent up her body. When his dick began to throb, she knew what would happen next. She pushed down on him a last few times, his fingers digging into the skin of her ass as he pushed up one last, hard, stride before he released his cum inside her one last time, both of them groaning and moaning in ecstasy together.

They laid there together, Lyndis on top of Robin. He didn't pull out of her this time, she noticed. It would happen eventually, as his member was softening slowly. She hugged him as best she could, which meant hugging his head and nuzzling his neck. Her heart was glad for the respite of the physical labor it had been put through, but Lyndis couldn't have had felt better all her life. The same could be said about Robin, who gently rubbed her back, simply holding her in place.

"That was… incredible," he said once his breath steadied. She rested her chin on his chest to look at him, while he struggled to look back down at her. "I'd heard that the first time can be very awkward for new couples. I never would've expected all this."

His tone was as playful as his words. Lyn couldn't help but chuckle. "I was told the same thing. 'It's about compatibility,' they told me. I suppose this means we are a match in more ways than one."

Robin laughed this time. "Was there ever any doubt of that?"

Lyn smiled. "None."

"I hope this is a sign of good things to come for our future, my love," he told her, making her blush. No matter how many times he said it, no matter if they'd already _shown_ each other how much they loved each other, hearing him call her that still made her heart flutter.

Resting her head on his chest, her eyelids suddenly felt heavy. The last thing she could remember about that night was saying, "I know it is. We will be happy together. I will do anything to protect what we have. I won't ever let you leave me again, Robin… I'm so glad to have found you again… I love you..."

* * *

 **AN** : For those that don't know, this takes place after chapter 28 of my story, "Fire Emblem: A Different Awakening". Check it out if you want to see more Lyn/Tactician!


End file.
